


The Little Merman

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [21]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Taeyong the Merman meets Mina the Princess.





	The Little Merman

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Taeyong and Mina as my muses. They have such beautiful, unreal and unearthly faces so I tend to write short, fantasy bits centred around them. This time it’s The Little Mermaid.

It was love at first sight.

Taeyong have heard stories of the people on land that had feet, one he could never comprehend and knowingly disliked ever since he was a child. Tails were what defined most people and the fact that there was an entirely different species who looked like him but with an absence of a beautiful tail had been more than a little unnerving to the young man.

But it wasn’t until he saw her that he felt strangely calm, as though these feet were meant to be there all along. He liked how dainty she looked as she walked down the sandy beaches and Taeyong would admire her from afar, drowning his sight on the elegant dance she put on when the other humans weren’t around. She had been breathtaking underneath the moonlight and he would heave a strange sigh the longer his eyes lingered on her.

The youngest son of Poseidon wasn’t stupid; he knew he had already fallen in love with her. And he heard she was a Princess, so surely his parents - or hers - would approve. Tails, feet; what were the difference to begin with?

Though unlike fairy tales, there wasn’t a need for Taeyong to trade his voice for some feet. He was no Ariel like his ancestor but he’d liked to think his dashing good looks were what made her notice him in the first place.

And boy did she screamed when she saw him; though he found it ironic how she was the one with no voice instead.

“You... You’re a mermaid?”

“A merman actually.” Taeyong smirked and he felt content seeing the pink in her cheeks under the moonlit sky. “And you’re... a human.”

The Princess laughed, the first he heard in the nights he’d seen her. It was light, gentle and breezy; just like the steps her feet takes as she’s dancing.

“Yes but I’m also known as a Princess.” She answered, a weird look in her eyes.

Taeyong instantly knew what she meant, for their fate had been parallel to one another’s.

“And I’m the son of Poseidon, so that makes me a kinda Prince too?”

The young woman laughed again. “A God actually.”

He leaned in closer, not realising that he was attracted by her mere existence. There was a sudden silence as they both admired each other, lost in the worlds their eyes held.

“But I’m not God. And you’re more than just a Princess.” He calmly spoke, his gaze piercing through her heart. “I’m Taeyong. What about you?”

There was a pull in her chest, losing herself in the mysterious creature before her. She found it strange how she seemed to know him and her thoughts had wondered to if soulmates could exist in a world as different as his.

“Mina.” There was affection laced in her voice as she inched closer to admire his existence too. “Just Mina.”


End file.
